Ballykissangel Virtual Series 3
by md1016
Summary: ...because I can't get them out of my head.


"Reckoning Revised"

by

MD1016

This is just fanfic.

* * *

FADE IN:

The scene picks up in Fitzgerald's cellar (a place we all know far too well now). Assumpta on the floor having just been electrocuted, and Dr. Ryan and Brendan are performing CPR on her, while Father Peter and Father Mac and Paraig watch. Peter is beside himself. As are we all.

**Peter**

Come on Assumpta, don't leave me.

**Father Mac**

Father Clifford, you're still an ordained priest.

Peter stands and gives him and incredulous look. (I throw the TV remote and hit Father Mac in the face.) He doesn't seem to notice.

**Peter**

_What?_

**Father Mac**

I'm thinking of her.

**Peter**

_What?_

**Father Mac**

If you don't do this I will. The sacrament. The last rights.

**Peter**

No. No!

**Father Mac**

You must!

**Peter**

No way!

(Yes, he really says this.)

**Father Mac**

It's your duty!

**Peter**

To who?

(This is where I intervene. I just can't leave it alone. Don't get me wrong, I think what Mr. Prendiville did with the situation he was given was masterful, but I also think it's scarred me for life. Not only do I now find all priests hot (thank you very much for that one, Kieran), but now I can't so much as change a light bulb without reliving Peter's last, "Assumpta!")

**Dr. Ryan**

That's it. I've got a pulse. Is she breathing?

**Brendan**

Brendan feels for a breath.

No. I'll carry on.

**Peter**

Come on, Assumpta. Fight.

**Father Mac**

Peter.

He touches Peter's shoulder, but Peter pushes him away. Assumpta coughs, gasps. Dr. Ryan monitors her pulse, and in the distance we hear approaching sirens.

Close up on Peter's distraught face – the tears and angst he does so well.

Cut to Father Mac's disapproving glare at Peter.

Cut to Assumpta, still unconscious.

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

Hospital at night; it's still raining.

Inside, Peter stands by the waiting room door, looking anxious and distraught. Brendan and Siobhan sit together, heads bowed close and talking quietly in that wonderful way that they do. Naimh stand with a fussy baby Kieran, while Ambrose and Padraig sit staring, stunned.

**Naimh**

Take him home, Ambrose, will you? This is no place for a baby, and I think he needs a change.

**Ambrose**

You'll call, though?

**Padraig**

I'll go with you. I can't stand this waiting.

**Brendan**

(quietly, cautiously)

Peter, why don't you go with them? It could be hours-

**Peter**

I'm not leaving!

**Brendan**

No, I know. But, Peter, (stepping closer) you won't fool anyone if you go about playing the distraught lover. This won't help her. You know it won't. Michael is with her, and I'll stay. I'll sit by her bedside for you.

**Peter**

No…

**Brendan**

I expect you'd do the same for me, were our situations reversed.

His eyes wander to Siobhan looking pale.

**Peter**

He follows Brendan's gaze, and then looks down the corridor. He swallows.

I…I can't leave, Brendan.

**Brendan**

Please. Take Siobhan home. She's exhausted. I'll ring you just as soon as I know something.

**Peter**

Please…

**Brendan**

She's going to be all right, Peter. Hold it together for Assumpta. She's going to need you when this is all over.

Peter nods, and Siobhan comes up beside him, and gently takes his arm.

Close up on Brendan's concerned and expressive eyes watching him go.

FAde Out.

FAde In:

Night. Peter steps out of the car in front of his house. The rain has stopped.

**Siobhan**

You'll be all right?

**Peter**

Fine. Thank you.

He offers her a shallow smile.

**Siobhan**

I could stay.

**Peter**

No. Go. I won't be good company. Please.

**Siobhan**

You'll ring if you need anything. Or nothing, if you just want another body in the house.

**Peter**

Yes. Thanks.

He turns and goes into his house. Father Mac is sitting in the living room with a glass of whiskey. Peter stops cold when he sees him.

**Father Mac**

Is she alive?

**Peter**

Yes.

**Father Mac**

Thank God.

**Peter**

Like you care.

**Father Mac**

Of course I care! And you will speak to me with respect.

**Peter**

What are you doing here?

**Father Mac**

Your behavior tonight was inexcusable.

**Peter**

You've come to scold me? Tonight?

**Father Mac**

You may not care that you're still a priest, but I do!

**Peter**

She was dead!

**Father Mac**

She wasn't dead. You said yourself she's alive.

**Peter**

(Talking over him)

She wasn't breathing, her heart wasn't beating – she was dead, and all you care about is that I wasn't acting priestly enough-

**Father Mac**

You refused her the last sacrament!

**Peter**

She didn't want it!

**Father Mac**

That is not for you to decide.

**Peter**

I didn't decide it! She told me! She told me she didn't want it. I can't cram my beliefs down her throat. I won't. Assumpta is her own person-

**Father Mac**

It's your job to save her immortal soul! Your job, Peter. That's what we do, it's our responsibility-

**Peter**

Then, I quit.

He takes off his collar and hands it to Father Mac, who doesn't take it.

**Father Mac**

It's not that easy, Father Clifford, as well you know. There are procedures -

**Peter**

But don't you see? I should be with her. Now. I should be there at hospital, not here pretending I don't care.

**Father Mac**

We all care, Peter.

**Peter**

I am sorry, Father, but I have to go back. I have to be with her. It's where I belong. I don't expect you to understand, and I'm not asking for your permission. I'm telling you that I can't live like this anymore. If something happens, if I'm not there and something happens…if Assumpta…I have to be with her.

He leaves then, and Father Mac sighs deeply and takes a long swallow of whiskey.

FAde Out.

FAde In:

Assumpta's lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to monitors and has an oxygen tube across her face. She's pale, and her eyes look dark and sunken. The room is dark except for her bed. As the camera slowly PANS out from her face (because there's not enough panning footage of Assumpta, and pans always look really good in music videos) we see that Peter's sitting at her bedside, elbows on knees, staring distraughtly at her. The heart monitor skips a beat, and then the next two are rapid to make up for it, and Peter watches anxiously as her heart rate slips back into a normal rhythm. The door quietly opens behind him and Dr. Ryan comes in. He gently touches Peter's shoulder.

**Dr. Ryan**

Go home, Peter. Get some rest.

**Peter**

I'm fine.

**Dr. Ryan**

She's sedated. She won't wake for hours yet.

**Peter**

Her heart keeps skipping.

**Dr. Ryan**

It's an expected side-effect of electrocution. She also has severe burns on the bottoms of her feet, but at this point I'm more concerned about brain trauma. We're giving her some anticonvulsants as a precaution, but beyond that, I'm not sure there's much we can do. We'll have to wait and see.

**Peter**

Oh, God.

**Dr. Ryan**

No, no. Relax, Peter. She may be fine. Or some non-essential region might be affected, like seeing the color red, or tasting bitter foods.

**Peter**

Or?

**Dr. Ryan**

Well, let's not worry about the "or" just yet. We'll know more tomorrow when she wakes up. You can touch her, you know. You won't disturb her if you want to hold her hand.

**Peter**

He nods, but doesn't reach for her.

The camera PANS up and away as Dr. Ryan leaves the room. Peter sits and waits.

Fade Out.

The End of season three – revised


End file.
